Impur
by Plew A.E
Summary: "Je te hais" crachais-je alors que le professeur nous séparait de force. Mais il y a quelque chose d'impur dans mes mots et même dans mes pensées, dans ma manière de te haïr lentement, avec une douceur presque maladive.


Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Impur

"Je te hais" crachais-je alors que le professeur nous séparait de force. Mais il y a quelque chose d'impur dans mes mots et même dans mes pensées, dans ma manière de te haïr lentement, avec une douceur presque maladive. Il y a quelque chose d'impur à la félicité qui me remplit quand je t'insulte. Me remplit, ouais, c'est le mot juste, car il y a aussi quelque chose d'impur au vide qui me vrille les tripes quand je ne te fais pas de mal.

Quand je te cogne de toute mon âme, c'est impur. Quand je mord chaque centimètre de ta peau passant sous mon nez, c'est impur. Quand je te prends par les cheveux avant de te lacérer la gorge de mes ongles, c'est impur. Quand je me prend tes coups, c'est jouissif... Presque autant que c'est impur.

Il y a aussi quelque chose d'impur dans mes sentiments, comme une boule nerveuse au creux de mes reins qui brûle, brûle, brûle, dès que je te voie. Parce que je sais qu'on va se battre, encore. Ou enfin... je ne sais plus trop. Il y a quelque chose d'impur à l'impatience que j'ai de te retrouver, de te frapper. Les regards noirs que je te lancent aussi ils sont impurs.

Chaque souffle, chaque frôlement, tout ce qui exprime ma haine est impur. Parce que j'aime te faire mal, j'aime t'entendre crier comme une femmelette quand mon poing entre en contact avec ton visage, j'aime ton regard furieux mais déterminé à te venger, ta respiration haletante, ta bouche qui crache du sang, ta main trop pâle qui l'essuie prestement, menaçante. Rien ne me fais plus de bien que de te faire enrager, de t'arracher ton masque d'orgueil de mes mots. Mes sourires en coin, mes paroles cyniques, tout est impur. Je ne réagis plus qu'à ton malheur. Je deviens méchant pour te voir souffrir. Moi, le héros, le survivant, je sombre dans les ténèbres juste pour le plaisir de t'y voir sombrer avec moi. Et c'est impur.

Hermione l'a dit tu sais: "Tu a changé Harry, tu nous rejettes tous, tu te fous de nous. Tu préfères t'enfermer dans la haine que de nous protéger, te protéger. Tu deviens sale Harry, aussi sale que Tu-sais-qui." Elle est partie, traînant Ron derrière elle. Ils ne reviendront plus, le Trio d'or est tombé. Et moi j'ai souri. Quand tous m'ont délaissé petit à petit, j'ai encore souri. Quand tous ont abandonné leur espoirs de gagner la guerre, j'ai souri. Quand Dumbledore est mort, j'ai souri. A son enterrement aussi j'ai souri, énormément. Parce que ça te faisais mal. Soudain tu ne n'avais plus de solutions pour fuir ton putain de destin, plus personne pour croire en toi, plus personne pour te sauver. En me tournant le dos, ils ont tourné le dos à la guerre, laissant ceux qui étaient embourber dedans, comme toi, se démerder tout seul.

Alors tu as pris la marque, tu as tué des gens, tu les as torturé, tu en a même violé certains, pour le compte de Voldemort. Je t'ai regardé t'engluer dans tes emmerdes de plus en plus profondément chaque jour, même si c'était impur. Je t'ai contemplé quand tu faisais bouffer par les remords. Contemplé, ouais, c'est le mot juste, car c'était trop bon pour me contenter d'observer. J'ai enfoncé le clou aussi, te rappelant chaque jour tes fautes, tes crimes, les cries de tes victimes, te disant que tu y prenais ton pied... Même si c'était moi que ça comblait le plus.

Mais un jour ça ne m'a plus suffit, j'ai voulu plus. Alors j'ai fais mon boulot de survivant, j'ai tué Voldemort, tout en sachant que tu étais dans son camp. Ne vas pas croire que c'était facile, je n'ai gagné que parce que j'avais quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas. Lui était méchant, cruel, malsain, sadique, narcissique, égocentrique. Par rancune. Moi je n'étais qu'impur. Pour toi.

Une fois le miracle accomplit, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de le fêter avec les autres, j'ai ramassé le tas de chairs blessées que j'étais et je suis venu de te voir. Tu étais allongé, baignant dans ton sang, et le sentiment de supériorité que j'ai ressenti à ce moment était aussi impur que le reste. L'appréhension me rendait extatique. Enfin, enfin, j'allais pouvoir t'achever. Mon chef d'oeuvre...

Je t'ai tendu la main, souriant gentiment, comme on pardonne un pêché. Ça t'a choqué je crois, tu t'es méfié. Mais tu n'avais plus rien. J'avais tué tes parents, le nom des Malfoy était sali à jamais par la guerre, ta fortune confisquée, tes amis t'avaient trahi. Seul Azkaban t'attendait. Alors dans un élan de désespoir tu t'es aggripé à mon bras. Je t'ai presque entendu penser "Si _ça_ échoue, alors je mourrai". Je me suis retenu d'en rire, pour ne pas tout faire foirer. Je t'ai aider à te relever, faisant durer le plus possible ton dernier espoir. Mon plaisir. Puis quand enfin tu fus debout, presque collé à mon torse, je t'ai frappé de toute mes forces. "Je te hais" ai-je dis. Il y avait quelque chose d'impur dans ma voix et mon regard. Quelque chose qui t'a brisé définitivement. Et moi j'ai joui. Plus tard tu vas te suicider. Même si tu ne le diras jamais, je sais que c'est à cause de moi. Mais je vais adorer te tuer, tu sais? Parce que je suis impur. Impur de l'épiderme jusqu'au tréfond de mon sale coeur...

Putain Malfoy, je crois que je t'aime.

* * *

Un petit texte qui trottait dans mes archives depuis un bail.

Joyeux noël à tous !

Plew A.E


End file.
